


Giving Back

by MoeLoogham



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 8 pages not even started yet, Dom/sub, I wrote this instead of writing my essay that's due in 14 hours, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn was more important, Smut, blowjob, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeLoogham/pseuds/MoeLoogham
Summary: “Don’t smile at me like that,” Julian pleaded. “You know it drives me crazy.”Of course Asra knew it. Hence why his smile only got wider. He tilted his head coyly, voice intimate and seductive. “That's the goal, Ilya.”***In which Asra and Julian get up to some shenanigans in the library while Lucio is dying in bed. I guess the looming sense of dread attached to a deadly plague ravaging the city is enough of a turn on.Shameless, self-indulgent Asrian smut that I wrote for four hours instead of starting a 2000 word essay for my 300 level history class. There's no penetrative dicking though. Just a really good blowjob.





	Giving Back

Kissing Asra was a dangerous game. There was a chance you could come out unscathed, satisfied and still be able to go through your day without wanting to kiss him again. But on the other hand, a single kiss, no matter how chaste, could never be enough.  _Especially_  now that Asra had learned how to make Julian into putty with mere seconds of contact. Asra’s toffee colored fingers traced a featherlight touch along Julian’s inner thigh, close enough to tease and too far away to give him what he wanted. He worked relentlessly on Julian’s neck from behind, and his other hand subtly began to thumb open the buttons of Julian’s shirt now that the doctor had finally leaned back in his chair to allow Asra to begin his ministrations.

The sigh that left Julian’s throat was laced with desire. He relaxed further back, letting his head loll to the side for Asra to have more room. But he had to say something before Asra had completely taken away his rational mind. “This is…n-not a good idea, Asra…”

“Hmmmmm~?” the magician purred as he lifted his head, keeping his eyes closed as his kisses now trailed up Julian’s jaw instead. Julian opened his eyes halfway, panting softly. 

“We’re…supposed to be w-working…We don’t have time for this.”

“I am working.” Asra stated matter-of-factly, grinning against Julian’s skin and squeezing his thigh for emphasis, eliciting a soft sound.

“L-Lucio wants a status report within the afternoon!” 

“He’s too stubborn to die any time soon,” Asra argues, twisting his head to kiss right under Julian’s ear. “We have plenty of time.”

Julian huffed softly feeling his resolve start to crumble as Asra’s hand popped open another button. He lifted a hand to cover Asra’s, turning to look at him, feeling his heart melt at the sight of Asra’s tantalizing gaze. “Don’t smile at me like that,” Julian pleaded. “You know it drives me crazy.”

Of course Asra knew it. Hence why his smile only got wider. He tilted his head coyly, voice intimate and seductive. “That  _is_  the goal, Ilya.”

The doctor finally yielded when Asra’s fingers ghosted over his crotch, sending shivers through him. He gave a whimpering moan and reached back to pull Asra in for a proper kiss. Asra wasted no time, his tongue sliding between Julian’s lips and teasing him with the precision of a god, pulling open what remained of Julian’s shirt. 

With Julian’s chest now exposed, Asra sought to change their position to make things more easily accessible. He stood upright, touch lingering along Julian’s neck as he walked around the chair and then yanked him up out of it. Julian shouted in surprise, looking down at Asra with anticipation—perhaps a little bit of fear, too. Asra needed only to slowly pivot, his eyes holding enough of a trance on Julian to make him turn as well, and in a fluid motion, he kicked the chair back and pushed Julian onto his own desk, spilling a few books and papers off of it in the process. Asra struck forward like a snake, capturing Julian’s lips in a deep kiss. He whined softly, arms draping around Asra’s waist and holding onto him tightly. Each kiss was intoxicating.

When Julian pulled back to catch his breath, Asra was already biting into the tender flesh of his neck, causing him to inhale sharply, a hand gripping Asra tighter as he felt a rush of heat roll through him. The bite wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, just enough to tease Julian into begging for more in less visible places. As if on cue, Asra began to kiss downward, his hands roaming over Julian’s chest to massage his skin and slide his thumbs over Julian’s stiffened nipples.

The further down Asra went, the faster Julian’s breath came, and the more color started to flood his face. “I still haven’t repaid you for helping me the other night,” Asra noted with a seductive smile. 

“Y-you didn’t have to.” Julian answered, causing the magician to pause, looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow. Julian stuttered. “That—that is to say, I didn’t—er, it was really nothing buh—but I’m not opposing this, what uh, what we’re doing, it’s fine, you’re fine, I don’t um…I don’t think it’s a bad idea. Ah, I  _did_ , before, but I’m not—I don’t think it’s a bad idea anymore. It’s a good idea actually, since well, we haven’t really had an opportunity to, er…”

Asra shook his head, and for a moment it wasn’t clear if he was amused or annoyed, but in any case he silenced Julian’s rambling with a not-so-subtle nuzzle against the growing erection in Julian’s trousers. The instant contact was made, it gave Julian a full body shiver, and he bit down on his lower lip to censor a groan. Asra between his legs was more than an arousing sight. His breath was hot and made Julian’s cock twitch.

“Are you going to keep quiet? We are in a library after all.” he rested his cheek on Julian’s inner thigh, looking up at him with a cunning smile. His hands brushed up and down Julian’s leg, a ghosting touch that made Julian tense. He let out a huff of air and swallowed. 

“I…might need a bit of help with that…”

Asra bit his lip and chuckled warmly, slowly standing upright and caging Julian in between his arms as he leaned in, their bodies flush against each other. His voice was lowered to a near whisper. “Bold of you, Ilya. I like it.”

“Tha-thank you?” he panted softly, blinking a few times. He looked rather embarrassed, but it only fueled Asra. Julian was incredibly easy to fluster, and teasing him had become almost like a game that Asra could never lose. 

“I could just gag you,” Asra suggested in a low purr, bringing a hand up to caress Julian’s chest. “Or…take away your voice,” his hand traveled further upward, running along his neck. His eyes seemed to be a bit darker, though maybe it was a trick of the light. His thumb slid over Julian’s throat, forming a small chokehold, though he didn’t press down. “Or your air.” 

He didn’t need to. Julian’s breath got heavier, his eyes slid closed and his expression twisted in pleasure as the idea sent waves of desire through him. His erection had grown painfully hard, and Asra definitely could feel it against his abdomen. He chuckled, slowly letting his hand fall to tease Julian’s nipple instead. He tilted his head when Julian opened his eyes. 

“Though it’d be hard to have that kind of control from far away. Maybe another day…” he gave Julian a look that promised he would definitely fulfill that fantasy when they had more time. Asra had fully bewitched him, and Julian’s arms pulled Asra closer in their embrace. “A simple gag seems so primitive…maybe we should try some hocus pocus.” he lifted his brows at the name, causing julian to breathe out a slightly startled laugh.

“What–what kind of hocus pocus?”

“The kind that will make it much easier to get away with this without getting caught.” he suggests, humming softly to question his interest.

Julian looked nervous, but there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes. “Okay…”

Asra lifted the hand from Julian’s chest and pressed two fingers to Julian’s Adam’s apple. Before the doctor could question it, a cooling sensation crept along his throat…but it was so strange. The cold had seeped into him, not just around him. The feeling of Asra’s magic was strange, like nothing he’d felt before. It tingled, sending goosebumps along his skin. When Asra’s hand fell, the cool sensation lingered before it faded.

When Julian tried to ask what Asra had done, his lips moved and there wasn’t a single sound that came out.

Julian gasped, staring at Asra, who returned the stare with a chuckle. He kissed the doctor briefly, and then sank to his knees once more. “Don’t tug on my hair unless you want me to stop. Understand?” he waited for Julian to nod in affirmation. Julian was still trying to get over the fact that Asra had completely taken away his voice. The only sound he could make was his ragged breathing. 

Asra watched Julian with purpose, his hands tugging the loose belt of Julian’s trousers off and opening the top button, releasing his throbbing arousal. The second Asra touched it, Julian shuddered and threw his head back. His whine of pleasure was just a huff of air.

Asra stroked Julian a few times, the darkly flushed skin was hot in his hand, and each movement made Julian curl his toes in his boots. His heart thundered in his chest, unsure of what to anticipate from Asra. His amethyst eyes were unreadable.

The magician took his time, massaging the sensitive flesh, and examining it like an appraisal. His eyes flickered up to look at Julian’s expression, and there was an unspoken understanding of what Asra intended. Julian lifted his hips so fast it was almost comical. Asra chuckled and he released Julian’s cock briefly to tug down his trousers. Once the fabric was pulled down over Julian’s knees, their eyes met for only a moment before Asra leaned in and kissed the inside of Julian’s thigh. At first it was soft, but he quickly changed to gentle nips, and those gentle nips quickly became harder and more purposeful. He threw his head back and took long, deep breaths to calm himself. The sharp sting of Asra’s teeth was combined with a tingling pleasure that traveled up his thigh and straight into his cock. He moved to the other thigh shortly after the first mark was red and sure to change to a bruise, giving the same treatment. He peppered the flesh with kisses and bites, creeping closer and closer, but far enough away that his cock stayed untouched. Soon, his thighs were covered in marks, he’d be able to feel them with each step the next day, and the thought of it made Julian want to cry with pleasure, shivering. He carefully sat up straighter when Asra seemed to slow down, trying to see what was stopping him. 

Apparently Asra just wanted Julian to watch. He smirked when Julian met his gaze, and held it while leaning forward again to swipe his tongue around the head of Julian’s cock. 

It was incredibly satisfying, each swirl sending a pulse of pleasure through him and he leaned back on his desk, breathing harder. If the magic hadn’t silenced him, he’d already be keening. Asra’s tongue was hot and the texture of it on his cock made Julian want to cry out in desperation for more. His technique showed a surprising amount of experience, but Julian couldn’t think to question it. He was too busy relishing in the feeling of Asra’s tongue coaxing him.

Once the tip of his cock was satisfyingly wet, Asra opened his jaw and sank down, his nails digging into Julian’s thigh. The cavern of Asra’s mouth was incredibly warm; Julian gasped when Asra’s hand massaged the base of his cock. He sighed heavily, getting lost in the pleasure as the familiar heat flared in his abdomen and his head started to spin from holding his breath. He reached down and held the back of Asra’s head, not tugging his hair, as instructed, but still desperately pulling him closer. Asra squeezed Julian’s cock, and bobbed faster. 

The wet sound of Asra gently sucking Julian’s cock combined with the desperation of Julian’s breath and soft humming sounds coming from Asra only made the experience more pleasurable. As Julian climbed closer to his orgasm, Asra stopped going so deep, and instead his tongue swiped back and forth along the sensitive spot just below the head. The sensation made Julian pant heavily, and his thighs shook lightly with how tense he became. He wanted to sob from how good it felt, but Asra’s magic only intensified around his vocal chords, making the sound a breathless rasp. He looked down at Asra, who shortly after met his gaze, and pressed his tongue harder into the pleasurable spot, simultaneously sucking harder. Julian’s expression contorted with pleasure and his jaw dropped. Within seconds, his rapture had reached its peak. 

Ropes of cum exploded from Julian’s cock and Asra opened his mouth wider to let each one land on his tongue without hitting the back of his throat and choking him. If he didn’t like the taste, he showed no indication of it. Instead, his darkened eyes stayed locked on Julian’s face as he rode out his orgasm, shuddering from sensitivity. The last of the bittersweet fluid left him exhausted, but Asra sank back in, lazily swallowing around Julian’s cock to keep the pleasurable sensation there, not letting go until his erection had totally softened and he nearly had tears in his eyes from the light overstimulation. He panted fervently, dizzied from his actions.

Asra slowly pulled away with a wet pop, and he too was panting with effort. He used Julian’s knees to support him as he stood up and pulled Julian’s head forward to rest it on his chest, embracing him to enjoy the brief closeness. At this proximity, Julian could smell the exotic scent of incense and spices that was unique to Asra, and it comforted him as his heart quieted down. Asra’s fingers came up to the side of Julian’s throat and his magic returned once more. The cold feeling was replaced with something warm, and his voice had been returned to him. He gratefully moaned into Asra’s chest, nuzzling his collarbone.

He wanted it to last longer, but Asra was already pulling away from the contact once he’d caught his breath, wiping his lips. He pushed Julian back, and the doctor had to catch himself or he would’ve probably fallen backward onto the desk. He stared at Asra in a daze, making Asra laugh as he ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless before.”

Julian blinked once, then shook his head to clear it. “I…we’re done?”

Asra looked incredulous. “I repaid you, didn’t I?”

Julian slid off of his desk and walked Asra back into the chair he’d kicked backward, bracing his hands on the back of it while coming mere inches from kissing Asra again. His voice was significantly heavier than it had been before they started. “Would you grant me the chance to thank you?”

He half expected Asra to say no. The magician had even looked shocked by the sudden turn that had been taken, looking up at Julian with an owlish expression. But after blinking a few times, his smile had returned and his hand tangled into Julian’s curls and tugged back to expose his throat. He ghosted his lips along the flesh, Julian swallowing in anticipation. “Do you think you deserve the chance to?”

Julian’s eyes were half-lidded, and he leaned his head in to kiss Asra’s neck instead. “ _Please…_ ”


End file.
